The present invention relates to devices for manually recoiling slide action handguns, that is, moving the slide member on such weapons from a forward to a rearward position. More particularly, the present invention provides a means for safely manually recoiling slide action pistols having scopes mounted thereon.
Automatic or semiautomatic pistols are typically loaded by insertion of a magazine, or clip, into a receiving chamber, usually located in the pistol grip or handle. The topmost cartridge is subsequently mechanically moved from the magazine into the firing chamber. Typically movement of the cartridge into the firing chamber is initiated by the operator manually recoiling the weapon. Such manipulation is also commonly utilized to initiate other actions, for example, cocking of the firing hammer. Placement of a cartridge in the firing chamber is called charging.
The present invention is particularly adapted to slide action pistols. Such pistols have a recoiling slide member which reciprocates over a stationary frame member. When the slide member is positioned in a forward position, it surrounds, or substantially surrounds, the top and sides of the pistol barrel except for the muzzle portion. When the weapon is fired, the slide member recoils to expose a substantial portion of the barrel. Typically the pistol barrel recoils slightly, or not at all. Such weapons are initially charged by manually recoiling and releasing the slide member to cause mechanical engagement of the topmost cartridge in the magazine and mechanically move the cartridge into the firing chamber. A manual recoil, or slide back, action is utilized in case of a misfire, e.g., when a defective cartridge, or a cartridge casing, must be removed from the firing chamber. A manual recoil action is also carried out in case of jams, e.g., where a cartridge, or cartridge casing, is caught in the receiving area of the firing chamber, or in the ejection port. A slide action is also carried out when the weapon is unloaded, e.g., where a live round is removed from the firing chamber.
A manual recoil, or slide back, action is most safely carried out while the weapon is maintained in a direction away from both the operator and other people. In carrying out the operation, the operator firmly grips the slide member and with a pulling action towards his person moves the slide member to a rearward position on the pistol frame. Slide action type pistols may also be manipulated by the highly undesirable practice of the operator placing his hand in front of the muzzle and pushing the slide member to a rearward position. In such case the operator's arm or hand is positioned over the muzzle and is dangerously exposed to injury in case of an accidental firing of the weapon during recoil. Since the advent of pistols equipped with scopes, especially those equipped with pistol-grip type scopes, such danger has been greatly increased because the presence of the scope and the scope attachments minimizes, or substantially eliminates, the effective use of the normal gripping area typically located on the slide member. The presence of a scope also interfers with the operator's ability to directly pull the slide member to a rearward postion while controlling the direction in which the weapon is pointed and is in many cases involving pistols with scopes, the operator foolishly finds it more convienent to place his hand over the muzzle of the scope-equipped weapon and manually recoil the weapon by pushing the slide member rearward.
The present manual recoil device, or slide back tool, allows the operator to safely and convieniently manulipulate the slide member on a slide action type handgun without placing his hand over the muzzle of the weapon.
It has previously been proposed to charge slide action weapons by devices external the the weapon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,065 teaches a mounted socket which receives the muzzle of a pistol and the weapon charged by pushing the barrel of the weapon through the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,015 describes a holster charging device in which a ratchet means is used to hold the pistol slide member stationary while the weapon is charged by moving the weapon further into the holster. These references are the most relevant prior art relating to the present invention to which applicant is presently aware.